


Freedom to Choose

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Healing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Siblings, Realization, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: While stopping a heist Flash was whammied by Rainbow Raider. It wasn't anger. Hartley goes to help Barry but the effects take affect.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Freedom to Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own the Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Again?” Flash asked Rainbow Raider. “This is the third time this week you have tried to robbing the bank.” They were persistent he gave them that.

“I love seeing you in leather.” Hartley flirted.

Forcing his blush to go away the Flash glared at them. “Funny. Let's go.” He said.

“No thanks Flash.” Weather Wizard sneered and threw hail at him.

The speedster dodged the hail. He continued to dodge everything thrown at him. When he got too close the Weather Wizard froze the floor. Rainbow Raider used that moment to make eye contact with the Flash as he landed on the floor.

“That looks like it hurts.” He said as he whammied the hero.

“Shut up.” Flash hissed as he stood.

“Poor hero.” He cooed. 

The speedster flashed around Rainbow Raider and cuffed him. The man cursed when he was suddenly in the back of a squad car. Flash caught Weather Wizard as he tried to escape. The Pied Piper managed to escape. Flash looked all over for him before returning to the cops.

“Pied Piper escaped.” He told them.

“Damn.” One of The officers cursed before shrugging. “Ah well he'll turn up sooner or later. He always does.”

“That's true.”

“Thanks for your help Flash.” The man said.

“You're welcome.”

Flash ran off after that. He returned to the lab. He explained what had happened. Cisco scolded when he heard that the Pied Piper escaped.

“Of course he escaped.” He growled.

“What?” Barry looked at his friend in shock.

“Sorry. Still bitter.” He admitted.

“Oh I see. Don't worry about it.” Barry said.

“How can I not?”

“He'll get caught at some point. He likes the challenge of stealing.” Barry said. ‘He'll get out but Cisco doesn't need reminding of that. Maybe I can give Hartley a conj-’ Barry stopped in shock about what he almost thought.

“True.” Cisco said making Barry focus.

* * *

(With Hartley)

Hartley was pissed off. Their plan went perfectly until one of the employees tripped the alarm and the Flash showed up. He slipped on some ice that Weather Wizard created and fell. Hartley watched as Rainbow Raider whammied the hero.

What pissed him off was the color of Rainbow Raider’s eyes when he used his power. They weren't red which induced anger. No they were pink. Recently Snart had helped them train their powers. They discovered Raider could do more than infect one with anger and the color of his eyes indicated which emotion he was influencing. Pink was for lust.

Truth be told he didn't really like hurting others and disliked Raider’s powers. He knew why the man had done it. Last time anger didn't make Flash go to jail so he wanted Flash to rape someone and finally go to jail.

He went to one of the safe houses to grab the special flashlight. They stole it from S.T.A.R labs. He then went to go find the Flash. He didn't want anyone to go through what he had gone through. He still had nightmares of that night. He knew that once the Flash realized what he had done he would commit suicide.

Hartley knew who the Flash was. Not only had he done research he wasn't stupid. He was surprised that more people didn't know his secret. Barry Allen was a horrible liar and a terrible actor. Since he knew who he was, Hartley knew where he lived. He decided to try there first.

“H-Hartley?” Barry stuttered from where he stood.

“Good your here.” He shut the door.

“Yeah.” Barry flashed over and grabbed him. “I'm glad you're here.” He began kissing the other meta.

Hartley was surprised. He forgot why he was there. He kissed Barry back.

Barry pushed him up against the wall. He ground against him. Hartley moaned into his mouth.

Barry reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away from Hartley. It caused Hartley to look at him. Barry’s eyes flashed pink and it brought the thief back to reality. He pushed the speedster away from him. The hero looked at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Before we do anything I need you to look into this.” He replied.

“Wha-”

Barry was cut off when multicolored lights started flashing in his face. He blinked and looked at Hartley. He turned bright red in embarrassment. 

“T-thank you.” He said refusing to look at Hartley.

“You're welcome.”

“How did you know?” He asked.

“I saw it happen. Rainbow Raider had practiced his powers and discovered he could do more than one emotion. Each emotion is represented with a different eye color. I noticed his was pink. That means lust.” Hartley explained.

“I see. Well thanks again.” He said. 

“You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I need to inform Snart about this. That idiot can't do that to people.” Even though he fixed Barry he was still upset.

“Okay.”

Hartley left after that. Barry let out a shaky breath. He made his way to the couch. He curled up at the end. He grabbed a pillow and put it against his face. He began sobbing. His mind pulled into the past.


End file.
